


Это не комплимент

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Harassment, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Вы что, пристаете к ребенку? Вам же дадут больше, чем он весит!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Это не комплимент

Ярмарка была замечательной, не замечательно было быть на ней по делам. Впрочем, большую часть жизни они во всех массовых мероприятиях участвовали, потому что так было нужно, а не потому, что им очень хотелось.

— Держите свои билетики, неудачники, и постарайтесь слиться с толпой, — сказал Пятый, раздавая бумажные ленты. — И будьте на чеку, увидите что-то странное, не стесняйтесь проверить, что происходит.

И они разошлись по всей ярмарке. Диего пошёл к киоскам с проверками на меткость (шулер), Ваня к уличным музыкантам, Эллисон проверять палатки «предсказателей», а Клауса они потеряли ещё в местах продажи всякого хлама.

Лютер решил воспользоваться стандартным планом разведки и осмотреть ярмарку сверху, так что, заплатив тройную цену, влез в кабинку колеса обозрения. Та жалобно скрипнула, но выдержала его вес, и Лютер поехал на самый верх.

Вид был отличный, так что Лютер мог видеть своих братьев и сестёр просто прекрасно, и даже рассмотрел в толпе Пятого. Рядом с Пятым стояла дамочка в чёрном тренче, со знакомым чемоданчиком в руке и с аккуратной шляпкой на голове, и щипала его за щёку. Лютер потёр глаза и снова уставился в их сторону. Теперь дамочка, кажется, игриво улыбаясь, надавила Пятому пальцем на нос. Пятый отпрянул, но ничего больше не сделал. Хотя по напряжённой позе было понятно, что в присутствии этой дамочки ему неуютно.

Кажется, спасать нужно было не кого-то там, а его.

Лютер вздохнул, отстегнулся, прикинул прыжок и с криком «ПОБЕРЕГИСЬ» прыгнул прямо к Пятому. Люди бросились врассыпную, дамочка исчезла в синей вспышке, а Пятый, злобно зыркнув на Лютера, покачал головой и тоже испарился в воздухе.

Диего немного отвлёкся. Пока он увлечённо проталкивался через толпу, в поисках места, где можно ножички покидать, кто-то крепко схватил его за руку, и в итоге к палатке он вышел с повисшей на нём Лайлой Питц.

— Привет, незнакомец, как насчёт тайного свидания? — Лайла погладила его по груди, и отказываться было не то, чтобы неудобно… А как-то вообще не хотелось.  
— Что, мне теперь тебе мишку выиграть?  
— Например, — Лайла широко улыбнулась, сияя, как начищенный чайник.  
— Как скажете, миледи.

Диего даже напрягаться не пришлось, всего-то пять дротиков бросить, и розовый плюшевый мишка у него в кармане. Вернее, в руках.

Он это сделал, не сводя с Лайлы влюблённого взгляда.

— Мужик сказал, — Диего протянул Лайле мишку, — мужик сделал.

Лайла умилённо прижала мишку к груди и засияла ещё ярче, как солнце в середине лета. Она снова схватила Диего за руку и потащила его к следующей палатке.

— Давай потратим ещё немного этих драгоценных билетиков, — жарко прошептала ему на ухо Лайла и ударила по заднице.

Диего и бровью не повёл, взялся за новые дротики и уже собрался снова продемонстрировать всем свою меткость, но заметил краем глаза, как замерцал синий свет, и рядом с Лайлой показалась её злобная мамаша. Куратор, или как там её?

— О, какой чудесный медвежонок, — она выхватила игрушку из рук дочери, а потом, дождавшись новой синей вспышки, поймала за шиворот Пятого. — Привет, сладкие гольфики, у меня для тебя подарочек.

Пятый посмотрел на мишку нахмурившись, будто бы ему пытались всучить бомбу. Руки из карманов он так и не вытащил, и мишка упал на траву. Сам Пятый высвободился из хватки, исчез и появился на расстоянии пары метров от них.

— Куда же ты, Номер Пять! — Куратор снова схватила мишку и побежала за Пятым. Оба они скрылись в толпе.  
— Твоя мамаша стрёмная.  
— Да что ты говоришь, — отозвалась Лайла. — Выиграй мне нового мишку, а?

Эллисон умела совмещать приятное с полезным, и пока они не нашли роботов из космоса, которые должны были вот-вот разнести ярмарку, она вполне могла заняться чем-то ещё. И раз уж сейчас она должна была выяснить, насколько живые гадалки тут сидят, то почему бы не расспросить их о том, как дела у Клэр.

Она уже побывала у двух гадалок. Одна раскинула карты и сказала, что её сын чем-то сильно обеспокоен.

Другая накапала воском на воду и сказала, что её деточке очень одиноко.

Третья поводила руками над хрустальным шаром.

— Вы хотите послушать про своего ребёнка?  
— Ага, — Эллисон кивнула. Она сидела, скрестив ноги. Гадалка нахмурилась:  
— Расцепите вот это вот, будьте добры.

Эллисон поменяла позу.

— Отлично, — гадалка ещё раз провела рукой над шаром. — Смотрите и внимайте.

Эллисон склонилась к шару, пытаясь всмотреться в клубящийся там дым. И чем больше она смотрела, тем сильнее прояснялась картинка. Теперь она отчётливо видела… не Клэр.

Пятого, которого держала за шею и поглаживала пальцем по щеке высокая женщина в тёмном тренче. Она настойчиво пыталась вручить их брату розового плюшевого мишку. Лицо у Пятого было таким, что любой игрок в Покер позавидует, но язык тела выдавал его с потрохами. Его происходящее откровенно напрягало.

— Срань господня, — Эллисон подскочила. Гадалка скривилась, будто её облили святой водой. — Благодарю, вот ваши билетики, а мне пора бежать, спасать… своего… ребёнка.

И выбежала из шатра.

Клаус прекрасно проводил время среди продавцов всякого самодельного хлама. Подвески из эпоксидной смолы? Дайвате сюда. Пашмина? Дайте две. Переводные татуировки? Три, пожалуйста. Курительные трубки? Пожалуй, сразу четыре. Индийские ступки для растирания трав? Пять!

Пока он бродил среди всех этих богатств, он высмотрел в толпе красивейшую шляпку, не Шанель, но что-то близкое. Он устремился к шляпке через толпу.

— Какая же красивая у вас шляпка, — сказал он, кажется, самой шляпке, а не его обладательнице. — Просто произведение искусства, а не шляпка. Где вы такую купили?

Он даже сложил молитвенно руки, не сводя со шляпки глаз.

— Номер Пять, — расслышал он краем уха. — Не смущайся ты так. Ты уже в узких маленьких шортиках, о смущении не может быть и речи?

Клаус не сразу переварил услышанное, а когда до него дошёл смысл, он медленно опустил взгляд.

Пятый стоял перед обладательницей шляпки, хмурясь, поджимая губы и стиснув зубы так сильно, что даже Клаус слышал их скрежет.

— Простите-ка, — Клаус схватил женщину в шляпке за руку. — Вы что, пристаёте к ребёнку? Вам же дадут больше, чем он весит!

Женщина попыталась отмахнуться, и пока она высвобождалась, Пятый исчез в синей вспышке и появился снова (судя по свету) где-то в другом ряду.

— Я бы на вашем месте так не рисковал. Держите свои ручки при себе, — пропел Клаус, отпустил женщину в шляпке и тоже был таков.

Пятого явно пора было выручать.

Ваня на своём месте даже ноги вытянула, расслабленно откинувшись на стульчике. Музыканты играли прекрасно, никто не фальшивил. Замечательно! Может, конечно, это фонограмма была. Не то, чтобы для Вани это играло какую-то роль. Зато отсюда открывался прекрасный обзор на всё происходящее.

Например, Ваня прекрасно видела, как на припеве старой песенки «Пойди скажи тёте Роуди» возле сцены два раза полыхнул синий свет. Не узнать в этом телепорт Пятого было нельзя, и Ваня тут же подалась вперёд, опёрлась о колени локтями и стала всматриваться в темноту. Рассмотрела там Пятого с какой-то женщиной, и торопливо перебралась на место поближе.

Песня подошла к концу, но вместо паузы между песнями над ярмаркой разнёсся хриплый голос Пятого:  
— Хочу! Но ты везде меня находишь! — он взмахнул руками.

Ваня встала и направилась к ним. Чем ближе она подходила, тем страннее выглядело происходящее. Женщина в красивой шляпке и с чемоданом для путешествий во времени в руке, прижимала к губам Пятого палец и, елейно улыбаясь, говорила:  
— Я всего лишь предложила уединиться. Ты, я, и эти твои хрупкие коленочки.

Ваня чуть не споткнулась. Переспрашивать, впрочем, она не стала. То, с какой злостью Пятый смотрел на собеседницу, её слова и то, как она его трогала было вполне достаточным поводом, чтобы выйти из себя.

Очень вовремя заиграла музыка, Ваня взмыла в воздух и направила звуковую волну прямо на пристающую к Пятому женщину, отправляя её в полёт в соседний штат.

Пятый отступил, сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Ваню. Кивнул ей, мол, спускайся. И Ваня тут же спокойно выдохнула, опустилась на землю и схватила брата за плечи:

— Ты в порядке? Кто это был?  
— Это Куратор, — спокойно ответил Пятый.  
— Она тебе… не навредила?

Прежде, чем Пятый успел ответить, на них налетел Клаус с розовым медвежонком в руках.

— Братишка, покажи на медвежонке, где эта ужасная мамзеля тебя трогала, чтобы Лютер мог оторвать ей эти части тела!  
— Не знаю, почему вы говорите обо мне, но надеюсь вы обсуждаете, как я буду отрывать руки этой стрёмной дамочке, которая приставала к Пятому.

Лютер подкрался к ним удивительно тихо и незаметно, с его-то размерами.

— Кто-нибудь видел Пятого, я… — следом за Лютером появилась Эллисон. Увидев старшего младшего брата подальше от странной женщины, она заметно расслабилась, но шаг не сбавила. Встала с Ваней плечом к плечу.  
— Что у вас тут за консилиум, собираетесь надрать Куратору задницу? — Диего появился и вовсе из темноты.

И правда Бэтмен для бедных.

— Всё в порядке, я могу с ней справиться, — Пятый закатил глаза.  
— Не очень похоже, — Эллисон покачала головой.  
— Ты по всей ярмарке от неё бегал, — заметил Лютер.  
— И не очень успешно, — вздохнул Клаус.  
— Это нормально, если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, — сказала Ваня. — Но это ненормально, что она себя так с тобой ведёт.  
— Мне пятьдесят восемь лет.  
— Ты в теле ребёнка, ну? А она тебя, очевидно, домогается, — Диего склонил голову набок. — Даже Лайлу пугают поползновения её мамочки.  
— Ребята, — со вздохом перебил его Пятый. 

В этот раз Ваня не дала ему договорить, обхватив его за плечи и прижав к себе. Потом их обняла Эллисон, следом Клаус, Диего и, наконец, Лютер с его медвежьей хваткой.

— Никогда, никогда не стесняйся говорить нам, если она снова до тебя докопается, — просипел Диего.

Пятый что-то промычал из-под груды братьев и сестёр.

Кажется, это было согласие.


End file.
